Secrety Bella
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: A Blocker-killer. Bella shows Edward another secret! Apart of the Bella Series. Rated for the meaning behind the lyrics. My very first Oneshot!


**Before anyone kills me, I have a valid reason for being dead for over a year or two now.**

**My effing computer not only got infected, but also crashed. I can't even LOG ON anymore. The last time I did, all my files were gone, and I had just finished a chapter for EoL and Unknown. So, I am very pissed.**

**BUT, I haven't given up! I am writing a book with two of my closest friends, GivenAnythingButLove and Gray/Stripes (Sorry if I spelt it wrong, Bear!) The title of said book is **_**Blackheart**_**. Also, our penname is Eliana Priesa. I am also going to write a book called **_**Shadowed**_**. This, though, is a Fanfiction Writing Block Remover, simply to get me back on. So, enjoy this fluffy drabble!**

**I** had never heard something as beautiful Bella's voice. Then I heard her moans of pleasure (Bellalert: Read another unblocker story: Silky Bella) from my backrubs. But, this topped everything I had ever heard.

Bella singing.

It was the most amazing thing ever. I never got tired of it, and today was no exception, as she sang out her lullaby as she cleaned. I remember the first time I had ever heard her sing.

*Flashback*

_I ran back to the house as fast as I could, eager to see my lovely Bella again. I wondered what she had been doing during the time I was gone. She always did something that pleasantly surprised and shocked me. Today, I hoped, was no exception. _

_But as I came closer to the house, I heard my piano being pressed on. I wondered what she was doing playing my piano as I reached the door. It was then I heard the softest murmur, the most loving voice caress my ears. _

"_Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
I wil marry at thy will sire  
At thy will" _

_Her voice gradually got louder, and I was dazzled. It was amazing._

"A thousand years gone by  
Too late to wonder why  
I'm here alone  
If in my darkest hour  
She rose that fell a flower  
I should have known" Here she took a breath, and I silently got closer. 

__

"Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you can capture me

[CHORUS]  
Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'n doing fine, yeah yeah" Again, she took a breath. I winced slightly as her scent hit me. I focused on her voice instead of the venom that pooled into my mouth.

"Someday these walls will speak  
The floors beneath you creek  
To call my name  
Here in my web of dreams  
My whispers turn to screams  
And place the blame

Rose Rose Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you discover me

[CHORUS]  
She breathed once again.

_"For this freedom  
I have given all I had  
For this darkness  
I gave my light  
For this wisdom  
I have lost my innocence  
Take my petals  
And cover me with the night" _

_She breathed, and her hands, I realized were unsure as they one by one pressed down on the ivory keys._

[CHORUS] 

_When she was finished, I ran over and embraced her._

"_Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"_

*End Flashback*

"Bella, love," I called out to her. I was replied with a hum.

"Time for the human to take a break. You must be hungry." She nodded. I noticed, though, that she had a twinkle in her eye that I recognized immediately.

"What'd you find?" I asked. She shook her head. Grr…

"Bella," I warned her, growling. She smiled at me with those big doe-eyes that I could never resist.

"Edward, patience is a virtue. Wait until I'm finished eating. M'kay?" she pouted. I groaned. Of course, I lost the fight and tapped my foot as she ate, impatient to find out what the big surprise was.

When she finally finished, I watched as she went up the stairs and into her room. I was right next to her when I heard her go 'oof' as she landed on her rump. I picked her up and she blushed, thanking me.

When we got into her room, she gestured for me to sit down on the bed. I flopped lightly onto the bed and watched her. She turned on the light in her closet, and moved stuff around. I watched amused as she pulled up a flap in the wall. She surprised me by taking out a case.

She presented the case to me. I stared at it uncomprehending. Why did she have a-

"I found my violin!"


End file.
